Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by xtremedancer
Summary: Short Songfic Drabbles. I challenge you to take the challenge! ;


**Ipod Shuffle Challenge**

**The Challenge: Choose your favourite couple. Take your ipod, itunes, radio, or any music device and put it on shuffle. For the first 10 songs, write a songfic drabble for each using your couple. You can only write as long as the song is, and when the song finishes you have 30 seconds to quickly finish off the story. I challenge anybody who is reading this to do this. It isn't as easy as it seems. (Especially the lonely goatherd one…) **

**I chose to do Ariadne and Arthur because of course, knowing me, I've watched inception one too many times and I am now obsessed. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**1-Fix You (Glee Cast Version) - Glee Cast**

Ariadne stood in front of the floor length mirror and surveyed herself. She stood in nothing but a bra and underwear. She held her stomach and scrunched up all the non-existent fat. She hadn't eaten in 3 days, and yet she still hadn't lost any weight. She felt fat, and ugly. _I can't handle it anymore!_ She thought as tears streamed down her face.

Arthur opened the door to their apartment and saw her crying. He dropped his stuff and ran towards her and held her in his arms. "Shhh Ari" He murmured in her hair.

"I can't do this anymore!" She sobbed.

"Shhh. Ari you're perfect. Just the way you are. I promise you, that whatever and however long it takes. I will fix you."

**2-Rain over Me-Pitbull ft. Mark Anthony**

Arthur was standing by the bar drinking a glass of champagne. Eames and Dom were standing next to him talking.

"So…" Eames said. "You and Ariadne?"

"Yes." Arthur responded. "I love her." Dom nodded in understanding while Eames shook is head in disbelief.

Arthur felt arms wrap around him from behind and a voice murmured in his ear. "Come dance with me."

Arthur turned around a grabbed Ariadne's hand as they walked to the middle of the club. Both of them slightly intoxicated, they danced and grinded to the beat of the music.

**3-Lonely Goatherd-Various Artists**

Arthur stood on the hill looking out to the city of Paris. He felt very lonely and needed some company. He hadn't been into the city for awhile, being different then the princes like Prince Dominik Cobbs.

He gasped in disbelief when he saw a girl in a pretty pink dress coming up the hill singing. He sang along to the familiar song, whilst staring at the pretty girl.

The girl heard him singing and joined him at the top of the hill, where she stopped singing. "Hi. My names Ariadne. I like your singing."

That was the end to Arthur's loneliness.

**4-Bedrock-Young Money (This one is M RATED. Read at own discretion.)**

Ariadne and Arthur came out of the taxi and could hardly keep their hands off of each other all the way into their apartment. As soon as the door clicked behind them, Ariadne undid Arthur's shirt as he tried to undo her dress.

Soon, they were on their bed, Arthur in boxers, and Ariadne in her bra and undies.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked his girlfriend.

"Yes." Ariadne nodded her head and arched up until their lips met.

Soon, the rest of the clothes came off, and they were both naked. Arthur kissed Ariadne one more time before thrusting into her, a slight moan escaping her lips. They rolled around as her walls kept constricting against his member, and they both attacked each others lips.

It only took a couple more minutes for them to cum. Both of them breathing heavily, he slid out from Ariadne and lay down beside her.

"That, Ari, is how I make your bedrock."

**5-** **Take over Control-Afrojack**

Ariadne and Arthur were lying on the couch making out. Ariadne loved the way that her and Arthur's tongue battled with each other for dominance. She loved the way he caressed and held her. She loved everything.

As they came up for air she whispered. "Artie?"

"Yes Ari?"

"You mean so much to me… whatever you do; well it turns me on… a lot."

He laughed at her words. "You turn me on to… more than ever before."

Her eyes changed to a seductive glare and she murmured. "Take control of me."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Plug it in, and turn me on." She whispered seductively.

At that moment he knew exactly what to do. He picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom.

**6-Not Ready to Make Nice- Dixie Chicks**

"Ari wait!" Arthur chased Ariadne down the crowded streets of LA. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I love you!"

He grabbed a hold of her arm but she turned around and shook him off. "How can I forgive you? I want to so badly, but what you did is… I can't."

"She means nothing to me! I love you, and only you!" His eyes spilled over with tears.

"I'm not ready to forgive you! You slept with someone else! You left us behind." Her screams turned to whispers as she clutched her stomach.

"Wait, you're…. you're pregnant?" _She can't be… we only did it once and…shit!_

"I was going to tell you at dinner tonight, but I guess you really aren't ready to be a father." She turned around and continued to run.

Arthur just stood there, his mind reeling to quickly for his body to process.

_What have I done?_

**7-Gotta Be You-One Direction**

Ariadne stood in front of the mirror, her wedding dress cascading down to the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to forget all of the fights that they had. The other girl that he fell for once, the one that almost broken them up. It took her forever to learn to trust him again, but she eventually did.

"Ariadne, it's time." Dom stood at the door, waiting for her.

She opened her eyes and took one last look in the mirror before taking Dom's arm as he lead her out to where she would start to march down the aisle.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her.

She didn't trust her voice at the moment and just nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Dom said sincerely.

"Thanks for everything Cobbs." She said, referring to the nickname that she called him from the day that he first hired her. "You've been like a brother to me."

"No problem Ariadne." He laughed. "Now go get him." He said as they reached the beginning of the aisle.

She looked at the end of the aisle to see Arthur there, a look of pure love on his face. She smiled and took a deep breath before taking her first step to becoming Arthur's wife.

**8-Don't Tell Me-Avril Lavigne**

The morning that he left was one that Ariadne would never forget.

She woke up to an empty bed. She shrugged it off until she noticed that everything was strewn across the floor. She sat up quickly and jumped out of bed. All of Arthur's drawers were open and empty, and not one trace of his clothes were left.

"Artie?" Ariadne called out. No response.

She ran out of the bedroom to find that half of the things in the kitchen were gone, his books taken out of the living room, and his side of the bathroom empty. She heard a cry come from the hallway leading to the bedrooms and ran into the one beside hers.

She ran towards the crib and picked up her daughter. "Shhh… Willow don't cry." The 6 month old wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and cried, sensing that something was wrong. Ariadne turned out of the room to go get Willow a bottle when she saw the note plastered to the door.

_I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. Tell Willow I love her._

**9-Burnin Up- Jonas Brothers**

Arthur stood at the door to Ariadne's apartment, his hand raised to knock. He hesitated and put his hand down. _No! _He thought to himself. _I've got to tell her how I feel, or else it will just make it more awkward. _Before he could change his mind he knocked on the door.

She opened it up and smiled. "Hi Arthur! What are you doing her?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" He asked anxiously. "I need to tell you something."

"Umm… sure." She opened the door fully and he walked in. As soon as he came in, she shut the door.

"Is something wrong with the Kotsiopoulos mission? Are my designs not accurate or…" She rambled on nervously.

Arthur grabbed her hands. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, I just haven't gotten the guts to say it."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I love you." He whispered. Before he knew it, her lips were pressed to his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you to."

**10-Judas-Lady Gaga**

Ariadne felt like she was attached and devoted to Arthur in everyway possible. She didn't care if he did nothing for her, she would do anything for him. She made sure her sexy red lingerie was put on perfectly while she waited for him to come home.

"I'm home Ari." His beautiful voice called out. She walked out to meet him, and smiled satisfyingly as she saw his eyes widen.

"Welcome home baby." She said seductively, turned on by the ever growing bulge in his pants.

He dropped everything he had on the couch and strangled out. "Bedroom. Now."

She was, as always, happy to oblige."

**Review!**

**~Sydney (:**


End file.
